When Lambs Become Wolves
by PotCFan101
Summary: Prequel to the first film, where John Wick is tasked by someone to hunt down two girls in New York who killed his entire family. Unfortunately for him, John soon discovers the real reason why he was contracted to kill a couple teenagers... crossover with "Even Lambs Have Teeth". Marcus, Winston, Charon, and Miss Perkins make appearances, and even the Punisher shows up.


_Prologue_

Katie and Sloane walked through the airport on their way to a New York flight, preparing for their shopping weekend. Along the way, they passed a man holding a sign that read "Eco Field Organic Farms".

"Funny." Sloane snorted, as two random girls walked over to the man holding the sign. "We were just there."

"At least those girls don't have anything to worry about." Katie grinned. "C'mon, let's get on our flight. It's been a week since we got kidnapped by those psychos, and I don't want to think about it."

Sloane and Katie walked a little faster through the airport, unaware that the man with the sign was watching them.

"Thank you for offering to help, but I have to go." the man told the two girls, before brushing them off and pulling out a cellphone.

"Hey, it's me. Those two that killed our kin are heading to New York."

"Excellent, James." a thick Southern accent could be heard. "I know just who can take of them."

* * *

John Wick quickly got dressed in his usual all black suit, holstered his pistols, and stepped out of his suite at the Continental Hotel. As he decided to take the stairs that morning, he ran into a familiar face.

"Hi, John!" a woman in black leather and flowing black hair said cheerfully. "Checking out early?"

"Good morning, Miss Perkins." John greeted back. "And yes. I should be going back to my real home soon enough."

The Assassin descended to the bottom of the stairs, where he heard the concierge, Charon, speaking loudly with someone.

"Listen, I need to see John Wick as soon as possible!" a man with a thick Southern accent could be heard. "I have a new contract for him."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Charon asked, pointing behind the man, who swiftly turned around.

"Mister Wick. It's nice to finally meet you." the Southern man extended his hand, though John didn't shake it. "My name Elijah Carson. I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want?" John asked.

"Last week, there were these two girls who murdered my brother Boris, his wife, and their kids." Elijah told him, showing photos of two women appeared to be in their 20s. "They proceeded to kill their town's local priest, the police chief, and a friend of the family."

"If this is a personal matter, why won't you do it yourself?" John asked cautiously.

"Because they're dangerous." Elijah claimed nervously. "The cops couldn't track them down. I have my own children to worry about than go after them myself. I need you, Mister Wick. I need the Boogeyman."

"What are you offering?"

"Four million dollars." Carson quickly said. "Two mill for each of them."

John Wick took the photos and examined them. If Carson was telling the truth, and he really did lose his family, he could understand his need for revenge. But in the back of his head, John felt as if something didn't add up. On another hand, Wick did need the money…

"Fine." Wick agreed.

"Excellent." Elijah smirked. "They should be arriving off a plane in a couple hours…"

_Chapter 1_

Sloane and Katie exited the airplane and gathered their luggage, happy that their flight was finally over.

"Where to first?" Sloane asked eagerly.

"First, we need to get to our hotel." Katie reminded her best friend. "I don't feel like dragging this suitcase everywhere."

"Oh, alright." Sloane pouted. "But right after that, we're going to Manhattan!"

The two friends laughed and continued their way out of the airport, unbeknownst to them, a man in a dark black suit was watching them. Silently, John Wick starting following them from a distance, careful not to draw attention by keeping himself several feet from his targets. Before he took another step, he felt his cell phone ringing, and he grudgingly answered.

"What?" John asked through gritted teeth.

"I want an update." Elijah's voice demanded. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah." John casually said, watching the two teens leave the airport.

"Good." Carson replied happily. "Follow them, and kill them."

John hung up, and immediately continued following the girls. Still, he couldn't help but have some nagging feeling at the back of his mind that Elijah was hiding something.

* * *

Sloane and Katie arrived at their hotel within thirty minutes and ordered a suite with two beds.

"Can't believe we were able to pay for this." Katie grinned.

"That's what happens when we take the sex trafficker's money after killing that." Sloane chuckled, as they took the elevator to their rooms. As they turned around while pressing the floor button, Sloane noticed a man in a black suit and slicked back hair standing at the desk, staring that them.

"Weird." Sloane frowned.

"What?" Katie asked.

"That guy with the black suit… he was at the airport." Sloane explained. "I saw him out of the corner of my eye as we got off the plane."

"Could be a coincidence." Katie shrugged.

Katie and Sloane exited the elevator and made it to their rooms, where they quickly walked in and set their suitcases on the beds.

"So, rest today, shop tomorrow?" Katie suggested.

"Hell yeah." Sloane smirked. "I need a few new shirts."

Just then, there was a sharp knocking on the door, causing both girls to jump in surprise. Being right in front of the door, Katie looked into the peephole, just barely seeing the same man in the black suit sidestep away from the door's view.

"Who is it?" Sloane asked.

"It's that guy in the suit." Katie told her friend.

"You think he's part of that trafficking family?" Sloane panicked.

"Not sure." Katie replied. "But I'm going to hide in the bathroom, and when he walks in, I'll take him out."

"With what?" Sloane asked, to which Katie walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a baseball bat.

"What, you didn't bring anything for self defense?" Katie said sarcastically.

"Duh." Sloane chuckled, opening her suitcase to reveal tennis balls with nails. Katie smirked, then hid in the bathroom and opened the door right before shutting off the lights.

John Wick heard the door open, but didn't see either of his targets walk out. Slowly, he pulled out his pistol and silently walked through the door, where he saw one of the girls, the short haired one, sitting on the bed.

"Okay, you got me." the short haired girl feigned nervousness. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Yeah." John answered. "Where's your friend?"

A second later, Wick heard a noise behind him, and turned around in time to see a baseball bat crash into his hands, sending his gun sliding across the floor. As the long haired girl swung the bat again, John grabbed it with his left hand and brought his other elbow down, shattering the weapon in half.

"Gotcha!"

John felt something stab him in the back, and he looked over his shoulder, seeing the short haired blonde was throwing… were those tennis balls with nails? Thankfully, his suit had extra armor, but he still felt like he got kicked in the back.

Wick growled in frustration, as he threw the long haired girl over his shoulder, and as the short haired woman went to throw a punch, but John caught it and pushed her, forcing the two girls on the floor. John walked over and picked up his gun, but before he could pull the trigger, the short haired girl cried out.

"Wait!" Sloane yelled, before the suited man shot her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just business." The man gruffly told her, pulling the spiked tennis ball off his suit's back.

"Well, who sent you?" Katie asked.

"Ever heard of Elijah Carson?" John asked. When the two girls shook their heads, he continued. "Well, you killed his brother and his family." At that mention, the girl's eyes widened.

"His brother… was his name Boris?" the short haired girl asked.

"Yeah." John confirmed.

"Oh God." Katie gasped. "He and his sons orchestrated sex trafficking where they were from. There was a cop and a priest who were in on it!"

"So you did kill them." John said, seemingly not listening to them.

"You have to believe us, they raped us!" the short haired woman yelled.

"What?" John asked, and the girls noticed his eyes going darker.

"She said-" Katie tried to say, but the suited man interrupted.

"I know what she said!" John growled, while dialing a number. "If you're telling the truth…"

"We are!" Katie exclaimed.

"Then I will hunt down the man who contracted me to kill you." John finished, while hitting send on his phone. "If you're lying, you're dead."

"Who are you calling?" the short haired girl asked.

"A friend." John told them, right before someone picked up.

* * *

"And get a haircut." Frank Castle snarled, as he knocked out the final thug. What was supposed to be a drug trade between two of the most powerful mobs in Hell's Kitchen became a bloodbath, with Frank diving in. The only reason he spared the last guy was so he could tell his boss that the Punisher was coming for them.

Frank began wiping the blood off his face, when all of a sudden, he heard his cell phone vibrating.

"Who is this?" Frank asked.

"Hi Frank, it's John."

"Oh hey John. How's it going? Still chasing after contracts as the Baba Yaga?"

"As long as you're still murdering criminals as the Punisher." Frank and John chuckled at their jokes, and there was a long pause.

"Listen, I need a favor. Think you can take a trip to Georgia?"

"The fuck for?" Frank asked, curious.

"There's these two girls I was contracted to kill, because they killed the contractor's family."

"I don't always say this, but they probably lied." Frank snorted. "Listen, I'm still cracking down on this mob boss in Hell's Kitchen. I finally got a name out of the last goomba, some Southern fuck named Elijah Carson-"

"What?" John said in a low tone. "He's the contractor who approached me. Here's the thing: the girls claimed that Carson's family were doing sex trafficking, at their farm just… South of a place called Eco Field Organic Farms. First one on the right. They claim they were abducted by the family." At that word, Frank's blood ran cold.

"I'll check it out." Frank said darkly, and hung up.

* * *

John heard the beep of the line disconnecting, and refocused his attention to his would be targets.

"You have names?" John asked.

"I'm Heather, she's Ripley." the short haired girl stammered out.

"You're lying." John quickly said. "I can tell when someone's not telling the truth. Now, what's your real names?" Both girls looked at the floor, not daring to speak.

"I can always check your phones…" John threatened.

"I'm Katie." the long haired girl told him. "She's Sloane."

"Well, Katie, Sloane, looks like we'll be in each other's company for a while. Best to know each other's names." John informed the two teens. "Until my friend can find out the truth of what happened to you guys, I have to move you to a secure location. Let's go." John scooped up his pistol and began walking out, when Sloane called out to him.

"Wait, then what's your name?" Sloane asked.

"Call me John." the suited man said. "John Wick.

_Chapter 2_

Hours later, Frank Castle had gotten off the plane and began driving a black truck down in Georgia, looking for where John told him. As he was cruising down the road, he noticed a green and orange sign that read Eco Field Organic Farms.

"Getting closer." Frank grumbled.

Soon enough, Castle saw the entrance to a farm going South, and he steered the truck towards the home.

* * *

John Wick, Sloane, and Katie walked through the Continental Hotel, where the girls met Charon.

"Welcome back, Mister Wick." Charon greeted. "I did not know you were bringing friends."

"They're just here for protection." Wick told his old friend. "I was contracted to kill them, but I believe there's more to what Carson told me. Is the manager in?"

"He is in the lounge." Charon informed John. "If you desire it, I can escort your guests to your room."

"Thank you, Charon." John nodded at the concierge, and headed for the hotel's lounge downstairs.

"If you two would follow me, I will show you where Mister Wick's accommodations are." Charon told the young women, before turning and heading toward the elevator.

In a corner of the hotel, a man in a trenchcoat was watching John leave, while Charon led Sloane and Katie into an elevator. The man wore a grimace, and began dialing a number on his phone.

"Hey, Elijah." the man said. "It's me, Jonas. Wick didn't kill them. I think he's starting to know what really happened."

"Dammit." Carson's voice could be heard. "Kill those bitches, then kill Wick. He thinks he's so tough, he's never gone down to Georgia and had to fight with real teeth and nails."

"Consider it done." Jonas smirked, and began running up the stairs to Wick's room floor.

* * *

Frank kicked down the door of the farmhouse and drew his twin pistols, doing a sweep of every single room, including the basement. When he was satisfied that there was no one there to pose a threat, Frank began a thorough search of the place, looking for anything suspicious. He finally found it in the kitchen, upon opening one of the drawers and finding a small supply of ketamine powder, also known as a date rape drug.

"Jesus." Frank muttered, though his eyes displayed shock and anger.

Castle continued outside, where he found two storage containers with the doors open. Cautiously, Frank entered the units, and what he saw horrified him.

There was a dirty mattress on the floor of the storage containers, and on top of those were bloodied clothes. In another corner was a bucket, and even though he didn't see it, he could smell the stench of piss and shit. Frank looked directly down, seeing chains and shackles on the floor. Clearly, someone was held against their will.

Just as Frank was about to leave, he heard someone running towards him, and without even thinking, he turned around and shot the intruder in the leg.

"Jesus!" the man screamed. "You motherfucker!"

"What are you doing here?" Frank growled, grabbing the man by the throat.

"My family lived here. I'm James-" the man stopped in his tracks, realizing his mistake.

"Well, James," the Punisher said viciously, dragging him to the storage containers. "What happened here?"

"Nothing, I swear!" James cried out.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, stepping on the bullet wound.

"Okay, okay!" James sobbed. "My family drugged and kidnapped two girls so other guys could do what they want with them!"

Frank seethed in anger. It was all true. Those girls that Wick was helping told the truth the whole time.

"You sicken me." Castle muttered, and forced James' head into the bucket of piss. James struggled, the rest of his body thrashing around, but Frank held on. Eventually, his body completely stopped, and no bubbles came to the surface. James had drowned.

"Hey, John, you gotta hear this." Frank quickly pulled out his phone and called his friend. "Those kids were telling the truth…"

* * *

_Five Minutes Ago_

While Frank was down in Georgia, John was busy talking with the manager of the Continental, as well as his old friend, Winston.

"Jonathan. A pleasure to see you again." Winston smiled, as Wick walked towards him.

"Winston." John nodded. "I need to know some of the High Table's rules about something."

"Such as?" Winston asked.

"Elijah Carson hired me to kill two teenagers for killing his family in Georgia." John explained. "They're telling me the family they killed had abducted them and were running a sex trafficking business."

"What is your question?" Winston inquired.

"If this is true, I intend to kill Carson, and his entire organization." Wick revealed. "I just need to know what I'd be looking at if I go through with it."

"Did he have your marker?" Winston asked.

"No." John's brow furrowed. "Never met him before this morning."

"Then you merely forfeit a contract." Winston informed his friend. "You don't want to fulfill your end, very well. You want to kill him, be my guest, just so long it's not on Continental grounds."

"Understood." Wick nodded. Just then, his phone rang off, and he answered it without another thought.

"_Hey, John, you gotta hear this. Those kids were telling the truth…_" John could hear Frank's voice on the other end.

"Thanks Frank. Get back to New York quick." Wick requested. "Don't how many pricks he has with him, but it might be more than even Viggo. I'll want you by my side."

"_You got it, Baba Yaga_." the Punisher told John, before they both hung up. John began walking away, when his phone rang again, careful not to speak first.

"Is this John?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah." Wick answered.

"It's Sloane." the girl cried out frantically. John silently cursed himself for forgetting that he gave the teens his number in case of emergency. "You have to get back here. A man attacked us, but someone else barged in and the two started fighting-"

John hung up and began sprinting back to the lobby and up the stairs, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Ago_

Sloane and Katie followed Charon into one of the hotel's suites, and were astounded at how large the room was.

"I trust Mister Wick will be back shortly." Charon told the young women. "In the meantime, I would recommend not leaving."

"Thank you, Charon." Sloane smiled at the concierge. Charon slightly smiled back, before leaving. Once the door closed, she turned to Katie. "Wanna go and check out the lounge?"

"Shouldn't we just wait here, like John suggested?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!" Sloane pleaded. "John won't even know we were gone!"

"Sloane-" Katie warned, but the other blonde didn't listen, and began walking towards the room's door. Once she opened it, however, she was met by a tall man in a trenchcoat.

"Wha-" Sloane was about to ask, but was backhanded hard and landed on the carpet.

"Time for you bitches to die." the man sneered, as he pulled out a glock. Before he could pull the trigger, Katie got up and threw a spiked tennis ball at the man. Unfortunately, he ducked and shot at Katie, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Missed." the man smirked, and was about to shoot Sloane, when she saw him be tackled from behind by someone else. As the two were fighting, Sloane noticed the second man was wearing a brown coat, and he threw a haymaker at trenchcoat's face, following with a knee to the gut.

Amidst the brawl, Sloane crawled across the carpet, under the bed and to the phone, and called John.

"_It's Sloane. You have to get back here. A man attacked us, but someone else barged in and the two started fighting-_" She heard the line disconnect before she could even mention that Katie got shot.

Sloane peeked out over the bed, seeing the two men fighting in hand to hand combat. Their attacker threw a kick towards the man in the brown jacket, but he blocked it and delivered a punch to the jaw. Unfortunately, the man in the trenchcoat was temporarily stunned, and he sent an uppercut to the would be defender, sending him on his back.

"I was only planning on killing the girls here." the trenchcoat wearing assassin sneered. "But I suppose you'll die too."

In an instant, John kicked open the door to his own suite and fired three rounds into the intruder's chest, effectively incapacitating.

"I got your message." Wick informed. "You guys alright?"

"Katie's shot!" Sloane called out, holding pressure onto her friend's wound.

"I know someone who can fix that." John grunted, then looked down, holding out a hand for the brown jacket wearing fighter a hand.

"Marcus."

"John." Marcus grabbed the helping hand and got up. "How have you been?"

"Alright." John bantered. "What're you doing here?"

"I saw someone breaking the rules here." Marcus shrugged.

"Fuck the rules." the trenchcoat assassin spat out, as he was rapidly losing blood.

"Who are you?" Sloane asked, maliciously stepping on his bullet holes.

"Fuck!" the man screamed. "I work for Carson. I'm Jonas."

"Don't care." Marcus interrupted, ready to tear his opponent a new one, but John stopped him.

"Where can we find Carson?" John asked, shooting another bullet in Jonas' leg.

"If I tell you, will you let me live?" Jonas pleaded.

"Promise." Sloane lied.

"He works at a steakhouse in Hell's Kitchen. That's all I know, I swear!" Jonas yelled out, but then began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked, tilting his head.

"Elijah knows you won't fulfill your contract, John." Jonas taunted. "He's putting a bounty on your head. Six million dollars."

"Aw, and he left us out?" Katie asked, pretending to be hurt. Sloane smirked, then grabbed a baseball bat from her suitcase.

"Wait, you said you'd let me live!" Jonas yelled.

"I lied." Sloane shrugged, then swung the bat so hard, it not only dislocated Jonas' jaw, but broke his neck as well.

Just as John was about to leave, Charon burst through the door.

"Mister Wick, what have you done?" the concierge asked.

"The guy in the trenchcoat attacked us." Katie quickly said.

"John and I vouch for them." Marcus offered.

"Regardless, the rules were technically broken." Charon informed. "I will have to speak to the manager about what happened, and explain why there is a body in the Continental."

As Charon turned to leave, John pulled out his phone and called Frank.

"Frank, it's John. Carson is hiding out in Hell's Kitchen." John told Castle. "Meet us there. It's time to bring down this trafficking ring." John shut off his phone and turned to his friends.

"Marcus, we'll need to prepare." John told his friend. "Stay with the girls wherever they go."

"We can help." Sloane offered.

"I'm sure you'd want revenge against this guy, but you'll need training first." Wick pointed out. "Marcus, have them meet me downstairs in about ten minutes."

"Got it, John." Marcus smirked. With that, John left to speak with Winston once more.

_Chapter 3_

Frank was walking through the airport in Georgia, when he noticed someone walking towards him. The man had hair that was partially slicked back, and he moved his jacket to the side, showing a police officer's badge on his belt.

"Shit." Frank muttered. Normally, he would take off running, but where would he go? The airport was nearly empty.

"Castle, right?" the cop asked. "Frank Castle?"

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"I just need to ask you a few questions." the cop told him. "First of all, what are you doing here?"

"I was checking something out for a friend." Castle informed. "I heard that two girls were kidnapped and repeatedly raped in a nearby town, then they killed the sick fucks once they escaped." The cops stiffened upon hearing the story.

"Did the murders include a sheriff? And a priest?" the cop asked.

"Why?" Frank asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because my niece and her friend had an experience that you're describing." the cop told him. "They should be in New York right now."

"They're currently being protected by a friend of mine." the Punisher assured the cop. "He was originally tasked with killing them, but when they told him they were abducted, I was sent to see if it was true."

"Trust me, it is." the cop reassured Castle. "That sheriff even got the drop on me at one point."

"If I know John, he's going to want to kill the bastard who set him up." Frank turned to leave, but the cop grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, I can help you guys!"

"How?" John asked.

"I can provide support, and I can keep the cops away." the officer offered.

"Fine." Frank rolled his eyes. "You got a name I can call you?"

"Jason." the cop smirked. "Now let's go. We'll miss our flight."

* * *

John made his way to Winston's office made of glass walls, watching as he sipped on a glass of wine.

"I know why you're here Jonathan." Winston murmured, turning to face his old friend. "Charon has already informed me."

"Will you be able to help us?" John asked. "Jonas attacked us."

"True, and you acted in self defense." Winston noted. "The High Table could disagree, but I am certain I can sway them."

"So I am not excommunicado?" Wick asked.

"Of course not." Winston smirked. "Let me deal with the table. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Carson, and kill him." Wick told the Continental's manager. "And this time, I'll have help."

"Good luck, Jonathan." Winston smiled, as John left his office.

* * *

While Katie was being treated for her bullet wound, she and Sloane were conversing with Marcus.

"How do you know John?" Sloane asked, curious.

"We've fought side by side in the Marines." Marcus answered. "We've been friends ever since, even following each other throughout the world of assassins and the Continental."

"Is that where you met Frank Castle too?" Katie asked. "I heard the Punisher used to be in the Corps."

"No, we met him in New York a few times." Marcus told them. "We fought a bit, but we made a truce that he won't interfere with our businesses, and the High Table won't have him killed."

"The High Table?" Sloane inquired.

"The Table is the council that controls our world." Marcus explained. "Think of it like a pyramid, and the High Table is at the top. The only one above them is the Elder, and he lives in the middle of a desert, near Casablanca. Right under them are the managers of the Continental hotels, like Winston."

"This isn't the only hotel?" Katie asked, confused.

"Of course not." Marcus scoffed. "There are hotels like the Continental all over the world, filled with assassins."

"Where would you and John be on that pyramid?" Sloane asked, with a hint of a smirk.

"Towards the bottom, to be honest." Marcus groaned. "We work for mob bosses and gangsters. John usually works for Viggo Tarasov."

"Some people treat John like he's a big deal though." Katie pointed out.

"He is." Marcus admitted. "Most assassins around the world call him the Baba Yaga."

"Like the boogeyman?" Sloane asked.

"John's not really the boogeyman." Marcus warned. "He's the one you'd send to kill the fucking boogeyman."

"Oh."

"John's a man of focus, commitment, and sheer fucking will." Marcus continued. "No joke, Viggo and I once watched him kill three men in a bar with a pencil. With. A fucking. Pencil."

"Should we be flattered, or terrified, that Carson called on him to take us out?" Sloane asked, nervous."

"Both."

Just as Marcus finished speaking, Miss Perkins entered the suite, gaining the attention of the three persons.

"Ready?" Perkins asked.

"For what?" Katie asked back.

"Sparring." Marcus answered for his associate. "John wants Miss Perkins and I to train you guys for a little bit before you go after Carson."

"But isn't John going after him tonight?" Sloane pointed out.

"Yes, but you still need a bit of hand to hand." Perkins told the teenager. "Even the smallest amount is better than nothing."

"Take your pick on who you want to go with." Marcus told them.

"Miss Perkins, right?" Katie instantly said.

"Yes." Perkins replied, and she led Katie to her suite to privately train.

"Guess it's you and me, then." Marcus told Sloane, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't go easy on me." Sloane told the older man. "It's not like those redneck bastards did."

* * *

Miss Perkins and Katie entered another hotel room, and the two instantly got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, try to hit me-" Perkins was about to say, but Katie threw a punch before she could finish, hitting Perkins in the jaw.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Katie asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Good shot." Perkins complimented. "Now we're going for real." Perkins grabbed Katie's arm and turned around, flipping the teenager over her back and onto the floor. Before Katie could react, Perkins punched her in the wounded shoulder, then pulled back into an arm bar.

"Ah, damn!" Katie cried out, and Perkins released her.

"Now, try that on me." Perkins instructed.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. You'll need all the training you'll get, if John's going in a few hours."

"If you say so." Katie muttered, and the two got in a fighting stance, before charging each other.

* * *

While Perkins and Katie were sparring in a different suite, Sloane and Marcus were still in John's room, trading punches and kicks. The sparring finally came to a head when Marcus threw a hit at her face, but Sloane blocked with her forearm and crouched down, sweeping the older man's leg out from under him.

"Good." Marcus complimented, helping himself back up and holding out his arm. "Now, I want you to grab onto my arm and jump up. Wrap your legs around the shoulder, and your momentum should bring me rolling over the floor."

"You're sure about this?" Sloane asked, skeptical.

"Of course, John does it all the time." Marcus reassured her. Sloane shrugged, and ran at Marcus, jumping up and grabbing his arm, then wrapping her legs around his shoulder like he instructed. Sloane used her weight to pull down, and it sent both her and Marcus to the floor.

"Not bad." Marcus smirked, then looked up, as John, Perkins, and Katie entered the room.

"Get up." John ordered.

"Are we going?" Sloane asked.

"No." John answered. "You both will need something to wear…"

* * *

John, Sloane, and Katie spent the next hour preparing, first by visiting the Tailor.

"Good evening, Mister Wick." a bald man smiled, shaking the assassin's hand. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Wick replied. "I need two suits for my friends here."

"Will they be day, or night?"

"Night." John answered, as the Tailor began taking the measurements of the girls.

"Style?"

"American."

"Lining?"

"Tactical."

"What about body armor?" Sloane asked.

"Our seamstress weaves it into the fabric." the Tailor replied. "Zero penetration, but it does sting a bit."

"Thank you." John told the Tailor, handing him two gold coins.

"We will have the suits ready within the hour." the tailor smiled.

"Where next?" Katie asked.

"We're getting some guns." John told her. "Lots of guns."

John and the two girls entered a different room, this time visiting a man he called the Sommelier.

"Welcome back, Mister Wick." the Sommelier, smirked, before looking at Sloane and Katie. "I see you have guests."

"Yeah." Wick admitted. "We'll be throwing a party soon, and need something… light to start."

"I believe I have just the thing." the Sommelier smiled, taking two handguns off the shelf. "Twin Germans, I had received them last night. One for each of them."

"Sweet." Sloane murmured, pointing the pistol past the Sommelier and testing out the grip.

"Now, we'll need something quick, precise, but also quiet." John requested.

"I thought you might say that, so I took the liberty of making modifications to the original." the Sommelier informed, walking towards the back and revealing an AR-15. "The scope has 2.0 magnification, outfitted with an iron grip, and a silencer on the tip."

"Perfect." John grinned. "Finally, we need something loud and bold. Something that will top off the night."

"Might I suggest the Mossberg 500?" the Sommelier asked, handing the shotgun over to Katie, who passed it to John. "Twenty gauge, pump action. Terrific way to end the night with a bang."

"Good work. Thanks." John nodded in approval, and gave the Sommelier four gold coins.

"Shall I have your order moved to your hotel room?" the Sommelier asked.

"Yeah." John told him, then began walking off.

"Mister Wick." the Sommelier called back. "I hope you and your guests enjoy the party."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, John, Sloane, and Katie were back in the hotel room, putting on their suits and taking whatever weapons they needed.

"You guys ready?" Marcus asked, having assembled his sniper rifle.

"Yeah." Wick replied, not bothering to look at his friend. A second later, his phone rang off, and he answered it to hear Frank's voice.

"_John, I just landed in New York. Hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing someone with to the party_." Frank told the assassin.

"Not at all." John replied. "Who is it?"

"_A cop from Georgia_." Castle informed. "_He's your friends' uncle_."

"Uncle Jason?" Katie asked, having heard the conversation.

"_That's him_." Frank confirmed, once John handed the phone to Katie. "_He wants to help bring down those fuckers_."

"Great. We'll meet you guys there." Katie told the Punisher, before John took his phone back and ended the call.

"All suited up?" Wick asked. Both teenagers nodded.

"Then let's do this."

* * *

John, Sloane, Katie, and Marcus found themselves driving toward Hell's Kitchen, when several people wearing motorcycles began following them.

"Uh, John?" Sloane said nervously, looking out the window. "We've got company."

"I see them." Wick muttered, pulling out his glock and sticking it out the driver's side, pointing behind him and rapidly pulling the trigger.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marcus asked, pulling out a pistol and shooting back at one of the motorcycle assassins, delivering a headshot. Taking the older man's cue, Katie took out a bat and waited for one of assassins to get in close, and whacked him with the bat. The strike caused the man to fall off the bike and into oncoming traffic, where he was run over by another motorcycle.

As the next motorcycle came in close, Sloane rolled down the window and threw one of the spiked tennis balls at the front wheel. The wheel exploded into a flat, and the motorcycle bucked the man off, where the bike collided with his head, killing him instantly.

The final hitman on a motorcycle surged ahead, then did a u-turn, facing the car. John stomped on the brakes, forming a sort of standoff with the motorcycle assassin. The man on the bike revved the engine on the bike and began riding forward.

"C'mon John, let's get this guy." Marcus encouraged. Before anyone could react, they all heard a car horn, and the motorcycle assassin turned his head to the left. In a split second, a black van smashed into the hitman and his motorcycle, destroying the vehicle and killing the man.

"The fuck?" Sloane asked, as John got out of the car, as the van stopped. John pulled out his pistol to be cautious, and approached the van, seeing two men get out.

"Hey, is that how you greet old friends?" Frank Castle asked, his hand twitching for his own gun.

"Can't be too careful these days." John shrugged, putting his glock away and turning to the other man. "That the cop?"

"Yeah." Frank confirmed.

"Uncle Jason!" Katie smiled, running over and hugging her uncle.

"Good to see you too, Katie." Jason smirked, and nodded towards Sloane. "You too, Sloane."

"Great, the gang's all here." Marcus said sarcastically. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's." Frank declared. "We'll meet you there." Everyone nodded, and returned to their own vehicles, ready to end Elijah Carson once and for all.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean he's still on his way?" Carson looked as if his head was going to explode from sheer rage. "Didn't I send a squad of our men to kill him!"

"He is called the Baba Yaga…" one of Elijah's men offered. "Plus, he had help."

"Who?" Carson asked.

"The Punisher."

Elijah stiffened, knowing about the murderous vigilante. If he and John Wick teamed up…

"Double the guards and security." Carson ordered. "I need time to get out of this city."

* * *

John, Marcus, and the teens finally arrived at the warehouse in Hell's Kitchen, shortly followed by Frank and Jason in the van. Minutes later, everyone exited their vehicles and got their weapons ready.

"We all know the plan, right?" Marcus asked, finishing the assembly of his sniper rifle.

"Yeah." John responded. "You're perched up top and take out any rooftop gunners, while Frank and Jason take anyone out anyone on the ground."

"Then Katie, John and I will rush into the warehouse and kill Carson." Sloane finished, and locked and loaded her handgun. "Sounds simple enough."

"Then let's get moving." Frank decided, tossing an LMG to Jason and began walking towards the warehouse, while Marcus climbed a nearby ladder to a rooftop.

"Ready?" Sloane asked her friend.

"Ready." Katie grinned. John nodded, and the three of them sprinted into the warehouse, shooting at any of Elijah's men they encountered along the way. One of the gangsters came up from behind, but were blasted away by Frank's shotgun. The snipers on the warehouse's rooftops were taken out, before they could alert Carson, and the rest of the mob outside was taken care of by the combined efforts of the Punisher, Marcus, and Jason.

John, Sloane, and Katie made it inside, where they began killing any mobster in their way. John made short work with his AR-15, while Sloane and Katie took cover behind a car and began firing off shots.

"Marcus, do you see Carson?" Wick asked through an earpiece.

"Yeah, he's at the top floor." Marcus answered. "He's seemed to have barricaded himself in his office."

"Classic." Sloane laughed, whacking a tennis ball with a metal bat, causing the projectile and smash into a goon's face, with the nails puncturing the skull. As Katie and John continued shooting the gangsters, Marcus called again.

"John, we got a problem. The cops are here."

"I got this." Jason volunteered. "I can probably get them to back off."

"Sure." John muttered, and the three of them ran up the stairs and towards Carson's office, where John set an explosive device on the door and set it off, blowing it to pieces.

"Nowhere to run now, Carson." Sloane grinned, as they saw Elijah cowering behind a desk.

"Please. I have money!" Carson begged. "If you let me go, you can have it!"

"Where?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"It's in the desk." Elijah informed, pulling open a drawer and throwing wads of green out. Just as Sloane went to pick it up, Carson pulled out a gun from the same drawer.

"This is for my brother-"

The crack of a gunshot rang through everyone's ears, and Elijah's body slumped against a wall, a bullet sized hole in the middle of his head. Sloane looked back, seeing John holding a gun that was smoking.

"What did you do?" Katie asked, shocked at the sudden death.

"Finished it." Wick muttered, and turned to leave. Minutes later, Sloane and Katie followed, and they were joined by Marcus, Jason, and Frank. With the crime lord dead, there was nowhere left to go but home.

_Epilogue_

The next day, Sloane, Katie, and Jason met up with John, Marcus, and Frank at a secret airport, used specifically by members of the Continental.

"Winston sends his regards." Marcus told the three of them. "He hopes you enjoyed your stay here, despite the assassination attempts."

"We did. It was kinda fun." Sloane smirked. "We even went shopping after all…"

"You can keep the suits and guns." John added. "Think of it as an apology for going after you."

"It's fine, John." Katie assured their friend and mentor. "We're glad you could help us."

"So what now?" Frank asked. "Now that you're done taking vengeance on those sex traffickers?"

"We just want to get home at this point." Jason told them. "The girls have had enough excitement this week." Sloane and Katie nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Katie asked.

"I'll have to pick up where I left off with the Gnuccis." Frank replied. "I heard they've recruited an assassin called the Russian. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you John?"

"No." Wick said bluntly. "And Marcus and I will be doing what we do best: killing people for contracts." Sloane and Katie smirked, and shook the assassin's and vigilante's hands.

"It was a pleasure meeting and working with you." Jason told John, before heading to the plane. "Let's go, girls. That plane won't wait forever."

Sloane and Katie began making their way towards the plane, when John called after them.

"Sloane, Katie!"

The two girls turned back, staring John Wick in the eye.

"Be seeing you."

Sloane chuckled, knowing what he meant. Before they went to kill Elijah the night before, they were taught the assassin's saying of farewell. Smiling from ear to ear, Katie and Sloane repeated the phrase to their new friends.

"Be seeing you."

_The End_


End file.
